Birds of Prey Issue 2
Synopsis "One Of Those Days" Black Canary defends herself against two armed men on the balcony of Jackie "Pajamas" Pamerjanian's home in the island nation of Rheelasia. She and one of the men topple from the balcony and land on the patio below in front of Pajamas and Jason Bard, posing as Reed Montel, and a number of armed guards. The concussion knocks Oracle's visual technology out, but still receiving audio she hears them smacking her when she refuses to say who she's from. Once she's locked in a cell, Oracle gives her a cover story: that she's an employee of "Transglobal Insurance" looking for the stolen property. She also tells her to swallow the transmitters in the necklace and earrings, but she can't because she's currently tied down. Bard enters the cell where Black Canary is tied, eager to share the privileges Pajamas shares with his friend. When Black Canary tells him Transglobal will pay handsomely for her safe return, he mentions that Pajamas will be happy to hear that because he "collects pretty, valuable, precious things" which he sells back to their owners "a piece at a time," a statement that makes Oracle realize they're dealing with kidnappers. When Black Canary warns him that Transglobal won't pay for "damaged goods", Bard says he has no intention on damaging her in any way that shows, asking her to "loosen up and let him have a sample", greatly angering Oracle. He leans in, whispers into her ear that he's going to help her--to Oracle's relief--and wheels around to smash the guard with his cane. The pair leave, with Oracle instructing Black Canary to stick with her Transglobal story and Bard telling her that he's actually there on behalf of a "private party" searching for a missing family member. They make their way out, with Black Canary revealing she knows Bard's name--but not how--and Bard being in awe when he finds out he's escaping with Black Canary. On their way to a helicopter, Black Canary takes out two armed guards on her own, only to have Pajamas and a squad of armed men appear and stop them. Bard attempts to talk Pajamas into letting Black Canary go, which he laughs off, fires a gun near Bard's face, and instructs his men to take Black Canary to "the Compound". From her home, Oracle hears that Bard is still alive and an order given to strip Black Canary of her valuables to see if her "masters" will pay for her life. Unable to help, she puts her head down on her desk saying she's "so sorry", actions that are being watched by another, unidentified, camera. While she's lamenting her inability to help, "Beeb" emails her and they chat about Oracle having gotten "a friend" in serious trouble, which she feels bad about, especially since she took all the physical risk while Oracle took none. Beeb tries to assuage her guilt, telling her that since she cares about her friend, who knew the risk, and is a willful partner, the risk is shared; Oracle risks her heart while her friend risks physical danger. Once pressed, Beeb admits that he too has suffered for decisions he's made and friends placed in the way. With that, they disconnect and Oracle tried to contact Black Canary, not knowing her necklace and earrings have been placed in Pajamas' safe. Black Canary wakes up, not knowing where she is, and changed out of her costume and into tattered olive colored clothing. She finds herself on a bunk in a hut with numerous other women, one of whom tells her they're in "Hell on Earth". Before one of the women, Carlita Blanchard, can tell her much more than they must "pay dearly" for another day of life Black Canary is pulled out of the hut and taken to see "the master", Jackie Pajamas. He tells her about his "social experiment", which he claims to have based on The Killing Fields, in which he kidnaps the wealthy, forces them to work on his plantation, all the while ransoming them back to their families. He asks how much Transglobal loves Black Canary, and has her sent to the fields after she tells him they'll pay if she sends her earrings. Once she's gone, Hellhound tells Pajamas of Black Canary's reputation, warning him that she's an escape risk--something he seems to relish. In the fields, Carlita Blanchard warns Black Canary about "the Surgeon", who takes body parts, and it dawns on her that Blanchard is the owner of Blanchard Fragrances. Looking around her she sees numerous rich people, all of whom are being "allowed to live" while Pajamas drains their fortunes. The captives line up when a man comes around to distribute water and Black Canary sees Jason Bard in front of her. Despite a warning from Blanchard not to speak to him, she tries to get him to join her for an escape attempt, only to discover he is now blind. Appearances "One Of Those Days" Individuals *Birds of Prey **Black Canary **Oracle *Jason Bard *Hellhound Locations *Gotham City Birds of Prey Issue 002 Birds of Prey Issue 02